Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a configuration having an electronic device that is electrically connected to an associated printed circuit board or rewiring board, and to a method for producing the configuration.
When soldering an electronic device on a printed circuit board, solder is heated at the connecting point of the device with the conductor track, and the solder flows to ensure a fixed mechanical and electrical connection. However, during the soldering process, care must be taken to ensure that the solder is limited to the connection contacts, since otherwise there is the risk of the solder flowing away by wetting the connection conductor tracks adjoining the connection contacts. The result of this would be that, at the actual soldering point, too little solder would remain for a reliable connection of the two participants.
In order to prevent solder from flowing away to adjoining conductor tracks, it is known to cover the adjoining conductor tracks with a resist, a so-called soldering stop resist, or else with a suitable sheet.
A further known measure is to use different metals for the conductor tracks and for the connection contacts. Only the connection contacts are composed of a metal which can be wetted with solder. Appropriate metals of this type are, for example, copper, silver or gold. By contrast, the surface of the conductor tracks may be composed of a metal that cannot be wetted by solder, for example, aluminum or titanium.
Finally, it is also possible to arrange the conductor track in a deeper plane than the connection contact, and to provide a through connection, a so-called via, for the purpose of connecting the conductor track and the connection contact. However, a configuration of this type is possible only in the case of multilayer circuits.